A House of Friends: Part 4
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald host more outings around the Pittsburgh area, and invite my other best friends, Sarah, James, and Henri, as we go to places including the Waterfront, the Strip District, Edgewood, Squirrel Hill, Station Square, and Regent Square. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids or Wizards. Disney Channel and DiC Entertainment do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Captain Marvel

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri after going out for breakfast at Eat n' Park in Forest Hills to celebrate Henri's birthday, as well as some more of my friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Loew's Theater in the Waterfront to see the new movie _Captain Marvel_. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Sarah, are you okay?" Alex asked. "Is something wrong?" "Well, Alex," Sarah explained, "I just don't want to risk running into my old boyfriend, Benedict." "I forget, did you make up with him, or not?" Alex asked. "We got back together again over pizza and a movie," Sarah explained. Benedict walked by as we were getting ready to see the movie. "Sarah, do you want to get back together with me?" Benedict asked. "No way, Benedict," Sarah replied. "I already have a boyfriend. Just get a life already!" James packed a bag of popcorn and sodas for us to share together, while Alex, Justin, and Max bought snacks from inside the theater. "This movie brings a lot of nostalgia with all of the great superhero movies that we used to watch as kids, Sarah," Alex pointed out, "and similar to the music we played during the spring band concert our senior year of high school." "That's wonderful, Alex," Sarah remarked. I behaved myself during the movie by not making noises at the cat, in which I found out its name was Goose, and he was an orange cat. We heard a lot of 1990s songs in the film, such as "What a Man" by Salt-and-Pepa, "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree, "Come As You Are" by Nirvana, and "Just a Girl" by No Doubt. Best of all, neither me nor Alex fell asleep during the movie. We did, however, snuggle up under Sarah's blanket during part of the movie. After the movie, we went to Red Robin for dinner as planned. "That was a really good movie, Justin," James remarked. "What got you interested in seeing the film?" "Well, James," Justin explained, "this was just one of many superhero movies we became interested, and like Alex said, was reminiscent of our spring band concert." "Happy birthday, Henri!" Max wished. "Thanks, Max," Henri replied. "I had a really nice breakfast at Eat n' Park." "What did you have to eat?" Max asked. "Some delicious pancakes with bacon," Henri replied. First, Alex ordered us an appetizer of chips and salsa, and she and her guy friends also ordered milkshakes with their dinners. I ordered a lightened bacon cheeseburger, Sarah ordered a Simply Grilled Chicken sandwich, James ordered a Royal Red Robin burger, Henri ordered a Smoke and Pepper burger, Alex ordered a Simply Grilled Chicken salad, Justin ordered a Whiskey River BBQ burger, and Max ordered a Southern Charm burger. We all ordered steak fries with our burgers, and I ordered a freckled lemonade to drink. Henri was willing to share his birthday sundae with me, Sarah, and James. After dinner was over, we headed to Target and then Sarah, James, and Henri drove me to see their new apartment in Forest Hills before driving me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I asked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner at Roland's Seafood Grill

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at Roland's Seafood Grill in the Strip District for dinner. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. Before we ate dinner, we did some shopping in the Strip District. "I thought that you guys would like to go to Roland's," Alex told us, "and that is where I love to go, too." "That was a nice thought," Sarah agreed. "I remember when you compared that to taking 7th grade gym class for the first time, and you didn't like it at first, but once you tried it, then you liked it," I stated. "This reminds me of when I toured the fish market here in the Strip District as a senior in high school, and I discovered this restaurant for the first time," Justin stated. "I discovered this restaurant as I was graduating high school, too," James agreed. "What would you like to eat?" Henri asked. "We can split a meat trio pizza together," Max suggested. I ordered the delicious special of oven-fried catfish and brownies for dessert, Sarah ordered broiled swordfish, Alex ordered lobster tails, James ordered jumbo lump crab cakes, Justin ordered shrimp and grits, and Henri and Max decided to split a "Meat Trio" pizza. For dessert, Sarah and Alex split the Raspberry Lemon Drop, James and Justin split the Peanut Butter Explosion, and Henri and Max split the Tuxedo Bombe. After we paid our checks for dinner and dessert, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Birthday Party at Scene 75

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, along with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at Scene 75 in Edgewood Towne Center to celebrate my birthday. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Happy birthday, Angel!" Alex wished me. "Thanks, Alex," I stated. "I just love my birthday. It is the best holiday next to Christmas!" "And, we celebrated Christmas together as kids," Sarah told me. "We opened presents and ate a nice dinner together, just like what we are about to do right now!" First, we ordered lunch. Sarah, Alex, and I ordered lunch at Just Wing It, James and Justin ordered lunch at Momma T's Tacos, and Henri and Max ordered lunch at the Great Garrettini's Pizzeria. I got a DVD of _Batman: the Animated Series_ from Sarah, James, and Henri. Then, we played tons of great arcade games, played mini golf, and rode on go-karts. Alex was having trouble with some of the arcade games, and we both had accidents on our go-karts since we both were dressed so formally. It was worse for Alex than for me, as my hair clip just broke and my knee was bruised. Alex's hair tie for her braid broke, and she hurt her knee and twisted her foot since her high-heeled sandals were hurting her feet. "How is everybody doing so far?" I asked. "I beat Justin during a few rounds of mini golf," James stated. "James and I both used blue golf balls," Justin stated. "I rode a go-kart all around the track with Max," Henri stated. "I liked riding with Henri," Max agreed. Alex was beginning to cry over her accident. "Why did I dress up like this, Sarah?" she asked in a teary tone of voice. "Yeah, we both wanted to look nice for my birthday," I agreed, sobbing. "Now, I need a new hair clip." "I will let you borrow my old pink hair clip for a little while, Angel," Sarah told me. "I need another scrunchie to braid my hair with," Alex agreed. "It was a lot different than our senior banquet where we got special awards and ate a special dinner. Do you think this birthday party was like that?" "Where is your birthday party going to be at this year, Alex?" Sarah asked. "At Buca di Beppo in Station Square," Alex replied. "That should be a more noteworthy time to dress up," I pointed out. "I guess no more dressing up when we ride the go-karts!" "I guess not, Angel," Sarah agreed. "In this group, Henri and Max are the daredevils, James and Justin are the reserved, humble young men, and Sarah, Alex, and I are the reserved, proper young women," I stated. "Wow, that is such formal language you are using," Alex remarked. After the party was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me to the Moser-Mifflin apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Siblings and Springtime and the Grand Concourse

The next day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion on siblings and springtime. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I do not have any real siblings," Alex explained, "but I think of my guy friends, Justin and Max, almost like siblings." "How is your knee doing, Alex?" I asked, noticing Alex's brace on her left knee. "It is fine," Alex replied, "but Justin has been driving me to work over the past week. I plan to go to the doctor sometime this week and have him examine my knee." "This is what you get for wearing fancy clothes and dress-up shoes to a casual arcade," I pointed out. "I like helping Alex with her problems and have been helping her with money since she transferred jobs," Justin told us. "I contribute to Alex's financial needs, too," Max told us. "We don't eat out during the week except for on Sundays, and occasionally on other days of the week," Alex explained. "We like to cook delicious things to eat at home as a family." "We like to cook meals, too," Sarah agreed. "I can always count on my stepbrothers, James and Henri to help me out. I had no siblings until I met James and Henri," Sarah told us. "I am responsible for all of the financial stuff," James explained, "like paying the rent and bills. This is especially important since we are moving to an apartment in the borough of Forest Hills next month, and our parents won't be around to help us." "My siblings bail me out of trouble," Henri explained. "Just like when I was in a homeschooled support group as a young child, and John Quincy made fun of me for being smart. I could always count on Sarah and James to help me when I was in a difficult situation." "Yes, siblings can come in handy for that stuff, sometimes," I agreed. "My sister is currently in Cleveland and my mom is visiting her. But, she currently lives in Alabama with her boyfriend, who I do not like very much since he is much older than her and he is a high school dropout." "That was good," Alex agreed. "Now, do you guys have anything to say about the spring weather?" "I like it," I explained, "but I still wouldn't be surprised if we had a chilly spring and scorching hot summer, due to El Nino being in its weakening stages." "Justin and I both have birthdays in the springtime," Alex explained. "I am sending out invitations to my birthday dinner at Buca di Beppo, and we will also go to the Benedum Center to see Pasquale and ride down the Incline." "That would be a lot of fun," Sarah remarked. "You guys are all invited to come," Alex told us. "Another fun springtime activity to do is camping, and have a slumber party, as well," I pointed out. "I feel like you and Carly are like my sisters, Sarah," Alex remarked. "You are like my big sister and Carly is like my little sister, since I don't have any siblings in real life." "I am so touched to hear that, Alex," Sarah remarked. After our discussion group, we headed over to the Grand Concourse in Station Square for hors d'ouerves. Sarah provided purple potatoes, savoy cabbage, braeburn apples, grapefruit, kale, and fennel bulbs. Alex provided asparagus, broccoli, oyster mushrooms, green beans, blueberries, and watermelon. James provided Swiss cheese, roquefort cheese, and Monterey Jack cheese. Justin provided pecorino-romano cheese, brie cheese, and ricotta cheese. Henri provided medium egg noodles, ravioli, and stuffed shells. Max provided ditalin, fettuccine, and Israeli couscous. "Justin, did we come here before our senior trip to Kennywood, or was that another time?" Alex asked. "We just went straight to Kennywood, but sadly, we didn't have hors d'ouerves like these." "Fruits and vegetables taste good, Alex," Sarah stated. "They sure do, Sarah," Alex stated. "Can I try more of that cheese, Justin?" James asked. "You sure can, James," Justin replied. "How does your pasta taste, Max?" Henri asked. "Delicious, Henri," Max replied. After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I asked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Happy Easter!

The next day was Easter Sunday when I met Sarah, James, and Henri, as well as some of my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at their house in Squirrel Hill, right after eating brunch at Atria's in Fox Chapel with their parents. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Happy Easter!" "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Happy Easter to you, too!" "Our first stop is off to the Blue Slide Playground at Beechwood Boulevard and Nicholson Street," Alex happily announced, handing out our Easter baskets. There was just one problem. Alex didn't know where she was going at the intersections of Darlington Road, Shaw Avenue, and Beechwood Boulevard, but we eventually found our way using the GPS. We found some Easter eggs and candy, as well as a huge Easter egg jewel underneath the Blue Slide. "Wow, this is very precious!" Sarah exclaimed. "But, I am mainly looking forward to the meal tonight. Is it at the same place we ate dinner last year, Alex?" "That's right, Sarah," Alex replied. "At the Edgewood Country Club." "I was thinking that the meal would be somewhere a little bit different," I stated. "You know, somewhere towards town?" "Like where?" Alex asked. "Oh, I don't know, Station Square," I replied. "Like where you and I went to celebrate my birthday one year when James had his college interview at Carnegie Mellon University and Henri was with a baby-sitter." "We went there to eat last week, though, remember?" Sarah asked me. "And, I will be having my birthday party there this year," Alex told me. "My birthday is coming up on May 2! I will be 26 years old!" We then walked from the playground on Beechwood Boulevard and Nicholson Street to the playground on Forbes Avenue and Braddock Avenue, in which walking along Forbes Avenue was a little scary since there was no sidewalk on part of the road. We found more Easter eggs and candy at the Forbes and Braddock playground. Then, we moved on to the final destination of our Easter hunt: Reynolds Street and Homewood Avenue. Good news! Sarah, Alex, and I were ahead of James, Henri, Justin, and Max, and we ended up winning the Easter hunt and our prize was a giant stuffed bunny. Sarah, James, and Henri ended up keeping the bunny, as Alex, Justin, and Max kept the Easter egg jewel. While Alex, Justin, and Max took a bus back to Squirrel Hill to get ready for dinner, Sarah, James, Henri and I stopped at their apartment in Shadyside to change clothes and go to the Edgewood Country Club for dinner. "So, is everybody having a good Easter so far?" I asked my friends. "We sure are, Angel," Sarah replied. "The menu is tossed salad, fried chicken, glazed ham with fresh pineapple, sweet potato casserole, a steamed vegetable medley, and marble cake shaped like an Easter bunny," Alex announced. "This food is so yummy, Justin," James remarked. "I am glad that you like it, James," Justin agreed. "That was a fairly easy hike," Henri stated. "Don't you think so, Max?" "Yes, Henri," Max agreed. "It was so much better than past hikes that we took." "We are leaving for Florida on Tuesday evening," James announced. "That's cool," Justin remarked. "What are your plans?" Max asked. "We plan to visit our relatives, and then go to all the amusement parks," Henri replied. Alex also gave me my birthday present that she forgot to bring to the past 2 Sunday meetings. It was a DVD of "The Red-Green Show". "Is that a good show to watch, Alex?" Sarah asked. "I have never heard of it, so that is why I am asking." "Oh, it's a very good show, Sarah," Alex stated. "I can even show you some clips of the show, if you would like." "Now, what amusement parks and water parks will you be visiting again?" I asked Sarah. "The same parks that we visited last year, including Blizzard Beach, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Universal's Islands of Adventure, and Medieval Times," Sarah replied. "And, I have a surprise for all of you guys," Alex told us. "Do you have reservations for Sandcastle and Kennywood this summer like you always do?" Sarah guessed. "Yes, we do," Alex replied. "In August." "Alex, do you remember what the last thing we did before I started college up at Edinboro was?" I asked Alex. "Kennywood, of course," Alex replied, "right after we ate a nice dinner and stayed overnight at the Renaissance Inn in downtown Pittsburgh." "That day was a lot of fun, and today is a lot of fun, too," I pointed out. Pretty soon, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
